


Saturday Awakenings

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius wakes Remus up on a Saturday morning and demands his complete attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Awakenings

"Remus? Remus, wake up, my man." Remus was reluctant to open his eyes, but he did so, blinking sleepily up at the blurry face of one of his best friends. Sirius was grinning as he looked down at Remus, and then he dipped, pressing his lips to Remus’ without a care for the scars across his face, and Remus let out a little groan as he let Sirius control the embrace, moulding his body against Remus’. 

"What time is it?" Remus asked blearily when he finally pulled away. It was Saturday, and Sirius always let him sleep in on a Saturday, often wittering on about how pretty he and innocent he looked when he was dreaming (Remus knew very well that Sirius actually hoped the extra hours would assist Remus’ sleep debt, but he would never admit it).

”Ten o’clock. James and Peter are with McGonagall for extra tutoring and extra kissing up respectively, and that means we get the dormitory  _all_ to ourselves for at least an hour and a half.” Sirius purred, and as he pulled Remus’s sheets back and dipped lower, his stubble, the very beginnings of stubble, dragged over Remus’ chest, and the werewolf couldn’t help but arch.

"We are  _not_  doing this before breakfast.” He said firmly all the same, pushing Sirius off and sliding out from under him to grasp his wand. “ _Accio_.” He muttered to himself, flicking the length of wood ( _Cypress and unicorn hair, 10 1/4 inches, pliable_ ) in a well-practised fashion and summoning himself a shirt and then a pair of jeans.

Sirius did nothing short of  _pout_. “Oi, I engineered this!”

"Engineer it some time  _after_  I’ve eaten.”

"You eat too much." Sirius complained, and Remus laughed, pulling on his t-shirt.

"You wank too much." He returned. Sirius’ smile became devious.

"Ah, but if you indulged me more often, I wouldn’t have to-"

"You’d still wank just as much. You’d just have me on top of it."

"Yes, and on top of  _me_ , now doesn’t that sound nice?” Sirius wheedled, and Remus laughed, pulling on the pair of  threadbare jeans. Then, he dropped forwards, straddling Sirius’ thighs as he leaned down to kiss the other boy, hand on Sirius’ neck to feel his heart-beat under his palm. “Mmm, perfect.” Sirius said, and he kissed Remus deeply, slowly.

Remus didn’t know how long they sat for, exchanging kisses and bad puns, but when he did pull back, Sirius looked sated enough even without Remus having dropped his mouth below the belt. He sprawled lazily across Remus’ bed, grinning in a contented fashion. “Get off: I need to make my bed.”

“ _Remus.”_  Sirius protested, and as he did, he waved pointedly to the other three beds in the room, and how they were messy and unmade.

"If you don’t move, I shall make the bed with you in it again." Remus said cleverly, and Sirius propelled himself forwards immediately, throwing himself onto James’ bed instead. Remus flicked his wand, and the bed covers slipped into place rapidly, but neatly.

Sirius had been quite firmly trapped the last time he’d refused to move, and McGonagall had had to be called to help extricate him because Peter had simply tried to undo the charm and put the sheets where they had been, and had ended up  _sticking_  them to Sirius’ clothes and to his hair.

"D’you think he’s got pictures of Evans under his pillow?" Sirius asked, grinning, but Remus grabbed him by the collar before his  _dog_  of a lover could manage to search for some. 

"Breakfast." He demanded, and Sirius leaned against Remus as he pulled on shoes, making the whole process quite a bit harder, although Remus didn’t complain. 

"They have pigs-in-blankets at breakfast today." Remus froze, and then regarded Sirius suspiciously.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No." Sirius said, grinning.

"Then why in  _God_ 's name were you insisting on staying in bed.”

"My preference is for a different kind of sausage ensconced in a different kind of blanket." Sirius said wisely, and Remus  _glared_  at him before he pulled him down the stairs and into the common room. 


End file.
